This invention relates to myelopeptides and their therapeutic use.
As reported by Mikhailova et al, Immun. Lett. 47:199-203 (1995), and in WO-A-9618652, the bone marrow cells of various animals and humans produce a group of bioregulatory peptides named myelopeptides (MPs). MPs have a wide spectrum of functional activities: immunoregulatory, differentiating and opiate-like. They evoke 2-3-fold stimulation of antibody production to various antigens and correct some immune disorders. MPs influence the differentiation of bone marrow and peripheral blood cells derived from healthy and leukemic donors. They induce terminal differentiation in the leukemic human HL-60 cell line, and show an effect on pain sensitivity.
More specifically, Mikhailova et al report two specific hexapeptides having immunoregulatory properties, i.e. FLGFPT (designated hereinafter as MP-1) (SEQ ID NO: 1) and LVVYPW (designated hereinafter as MP-2) (SEQ ID NO: 2). WO-A-9618652 discloses hexapeptides, having antitumour activity, of the formula Y1-Y2-Y3-Tyr-P-Trp. An example is MP-2.
Further peptides have been isolated from the supernatant of porcine bone marrow cell culture by means of successive solid phase extraction and HPLC. These novel peptides are of the type comprising 4 to 10 amino-acids including Pro-X and/or X-Pro, X being a hydrophilic amino-acid, and which typically otherwise comprise hydrophobic amino-acids.
The novel peptides have therapeutic utility. For example, they may be used where immunostimulating or antiviral activity is required. In particular, they may induce production of interferon(s), inhibit replication of viruses, including HIV, thereby providing a protective effect in mammals, and increase immune resistance towards bacterial infection.